falloutnukabreakfandomcom-20200214-history
Twig
About Twig, portrayed by Zack Finfrock, is a Vault 10 Dweller who is addicted to Nuka Cola. He and Ben are responsible for Scarlett's escape from slavery. It can be inferred that he has a high moral standing since he didn't like looting his dead opponents. He also seems to have a high level of Luck, hinted at the fact he hit his target in V.A.T.S.; regardless of the 17% chance. An interesting thing of note is that calling him fat is a compliment rather then an insult, due to the fact he was the thinnest man in Vault 10. Background Twig was the most picked on in Vault 10 for being the skinniest of all the Dwellers, thus his nickname. The reason why he is the skinniest despite being raised in the same environment as the other Dwellers is due to a high metabolotism. After growing up in Vault 10 he is addicted to Nuka Cola and has been known to hallucinate about it. He also is hinted to have an addiction to other sweet foods. His weapon of choice is an assault rifle, although he has shown little skill using it other than through the V.A.T.S. In the Demo Episode of the series he is seen with what looks like an AK47, but when the Web Series started it was switched to a 5.56mm pistol. In Season 2 Episode 5, it is revealed that his long term consumption of Nuka Cola has resulted in a mutation that accelerates his healing whenever Nuka Cola is in his system. Possible Perks: Lead Belly: Mentioned in Episode 3 of the Web Series that he might have it, it may or may not have been just a joke Mysterious Stranger: In Episode 6 of the first season of the Web Series, Twig wakes up with a radroach near his group's sleeping location. Having given his gun to Scar the night before, and having his Shishkebab unequipped, Twig is unable to defend himself against the radroach. He is rescued by a man wearing similar apparel and similar theme music to that of the Mysterious Stranger. Appearance Twig wears an armored Vault 10 jumpsuit with a Pip-Boy 3000 on his left hand. The apperance of the suit and twig himself changes between the pilot episode and the series. In the pilot he has longer hair, various bandages on his face and right hand, and a two-sleaved Vault 10 Suit. In the series, his hair is shorter, the bandages are gone (probably due to the wounds healing), and the left sleeve of his jumpsuit has been removed. Relationships Ben: Ben met Twig while he was "stuffing his fat face in a SuperDuper Mart." While they are companions Ben seems to see Twig more as an overweight shield then a friend. Scarlett: Her and Twig at least have a civil relationship, with Scarlet taking care of Twig. The inferred reason she stays with Twig is because she feels the need to owe him for rescuing her from slavery. See also Scarlett Ben Category:Character